Sea of Superhumans
by sebastian el fan
Summary: De Rare, la misma compañia que creo Sea of Thieves, salio una descarada version 4 años despues, pero con una gran diferencia. Estaba basado en una version pirata del universo DC. Acompañen a un grupo de 7 amigos a viajar por el juego, uniendose a la comunidad, disfrutando del contenido y, sobre todo, tratando de sortear a un jugador tan habil que bien podria ser el mejor del mundo.


Sea of superhumans

Sea of thieves fallo. La premisa era atractiva, pero el proyecto era falto de contenido. Un MMO con la premisa de priorizar el trabajo en equipo y con una progresión nula mas alla de que los mas experimentados tengan mas libertad para personalizar a sus avatares. Por mucho que juegues, siempre estaras igual que al inicio. Si ganas a otro jugador, es porque eres mas hábil y solo por eso. La única ventaja era la numérica. Porque Sea of Thieves estaba diseñado para que, si bien puedas jugar con amigos, puedas sencillamente unirte a un monton de desconocidos y jugar sin darle vueltas. Debido a que todo estaba diseñado para favorecer a la cantidad de jugadores, se incitaba a que se creasen grupos numerosos por partida.

Todo ese diseño fue bueno pero sin embargo, no llego para quedarse. Sencillamente la sensación de progreso era nescesaria para mantener a los jugadores y el juego no tardaba en volverse repetitivo. Existian medidas para extender esto, pero aun si hubiesen sido empleadas tampoco se hubiese llegado tan lejos. Sea of Thieves fue un triste caso de potencial desperdiciado.

Pero algo bueno nació de allí. Se supo visualizar lo que podría haber sido y nacio un nuevo subgénero de videojuegos. Los IMMO. Los "Instant Masive Multiplayer Online", aunque también eran llamados "Juegos SoT", en honor al primero. Juegos que basaban su jugabilidad en incitar a los jugadores a unirse en grupos a luchar contra otros grupos recientemente creados de jugadores, mas no impedir que los amigos se unan.

Curiosamente, 4 años mas tarde de la salida de SoT, los mismos desarrolladores anunciaron un videojuego descaradamente hecho de los restos de su diamante en bruto. "Sea Of Superhumans." Originalmente iban a hacer un Sea of Thieves 2, un SoT que aprendio de sus errores, pero cambiaron de opinión. Nescesitaron algo mas atractivo. Asi que optaron por un enfoque inesperado. Subirse al carro de los superhéroes sin abandonar su ambientación pirata.

Mantuvieron sus mecánicas. Las peleas, los barcos, las facciones, pero cambiaron muchas cosas. Principalmente, para añadirle mas progresión. Su beta atrajo mucha atención, pero ya salio el juego oficial. Han avisado que no seria un E-Sport. Han avisado que seguirían trabajando para expandir el proyecto. Han avisado que hay micro transacciones. Pero aun asi, aquí viene el primer dia del juego.

Una colorida pantalla mostraba un puerto. Detrás había edificios y npcs caminando. En el primer plano de la pantalla, al inicio de un puente de madera, había un hombre y una mujer parados sin hacer nada. En una esquina había un menú con 2 opciones.

HOMBRE  
MUJER

Un cursor con forma de mano llena de vendas selecciono HOMBRE. La mujer desaparecio, todo exepto el hombre se oscurecio hasta desaparecer y se realizo un zoom hacia este. Con una vista de sus hombros para arriba, aparecieron 4 figuras detrás. Una era aparentemente Batman. Otra debía ser el Joker, aunque con una frondosa melena rizada y un sombrero pirata. La tercera era un hombre de pelo negro y patillas blancas, mas una barba corta y negra con trazas blancas. El cuarto cuerpo era un hombre rubio fumando una pipa que soltaba una gran cantidad de humo gris. (Sin mucho detalle, era básicamente una nube espesa carente de textura que bien podría ser de plastilina). A un lado había otro menú.

HIJOS DEL MURCIELAGO  
SEGUIDORES DE LA RISA  
LIGA DE ASESINOS  
OCULTISTAS

A medida que el cursor iba pasando por encima de las 4 figuras nuevas, estas se recubrían con una ligera aura dorada al igual que su respectivo titulo en el menú.

Que facción elegir… A diferencia de su predecesor, con SoS la selección de faciones tenia claras diferencias. Para empezar, durante gran parte del juego no podias mezclar jugadores de diferentes facciones. A su vez, hay varias clases de personajes, pero hay restricción (No absoluta) respecto a que clases puedes elegir en base a tu facción. Los Hijos del Murcielago te da acceso a héroes populares y a misiones de asaltar piratas. Los Seguidores de la Risa dan acceso a villanos poplares y misiones de asaltar poblados. Los Ocultistas son héroes poco conocidos con misiones de invadir dungeons y la Liga de Asesinos son villanos poco conocidos que invaden fortalezas. Mientras que las Dungeons se enfocan en puzles y dan muchos premios normales, las fortalezas se enfocan en los combates y dan unos pocos premios tochos.

Asi que… Lo mas popular era obvio elegir los héroes populares. De hecho, parecía estar organizado del mas a menos popular de las facciones a elegir. No obstante, el juego permite hasta 4 sesiones diferentes, prohibiendo repetir facción inicial. La mayoría jugaba tan solo una, pero asi no se restringia a aquellos que querían probar varias. Aunque fuese lo mas típico, Xander eligio a Los Hijos del Murcielago.

Todos se esfumaron exepto Batman, al cual se le hizo zoom y se oyo un ruido de aleteo, Xander supuso que representando murciélagos. Despues desaparecio.

Cuando la pantalla dejo su negrura, dio paso a una pantalla de carga en la que se veía a un Hijo del Murcielago (Que no un Batman) arremetiendo contra un "Guardia Imperial", uno de los personajes mas tochos del juego, con una daga verde brillante. Cuando la pantalla se fue, dio paso a un hombre, el jugador, en una taberna mirando a un sujeto encapuchado sentado en una mesa junto con otros encapuchados. En una esquina había una barra verde cn pinta de ser una línea pintada y debajo una barra azul idéntica, pero no importaba de momento. Aparecio una pantalla de texto pequeña que decía:

" _Bienvenido a los hijos del murciélago."_

Asi sin mas, empezó el libre albedrio. Sin ninguna introducción elaborada, ningún dialogo de lore o siquiera nada sobre como funcionan los controles, el juego empezó. Asi era, pues el diseño de aprender mas en la practica que en la teoría demostró ser eficiente para jugadores casuales a la vez que bien diseñado también servia para jugadores competitivos.

El personaje del jugador llevaba una pañoleta en la cabeza, aunque tenia dos protuberancias para asemejarse a las orejas del murciélago. Tambien cubria los ojos, pero tenia los hoyos que por algun motivo se veian como triángulos enteramente blancos. Tenia una capa negra, aunque bajo el cuello se podía ver claramente el nudo que la sujetaba. Una camisa gris claro abotonada sin detalles cubriendo el torso, aunque iba acompañada de guantes negros hasta el codo. La mitad inferior era mas simple, solo un pantalón holgado negro sujeto con una gran tira de tela a modo de cinturón y unas botas negras, sin nada "Batmanesco". Ese era el hijo del murciélago masculino, siendo el femenino no muy diferente. Al igual que en SoT, con dinero se podrá comprar una amplia gama de accesorios, aunque debido a que cada clase tenia su propia gama solo era amplio en general, siendo reducida para cada clase en si. Encima había unas letras en un verde no muy intenso con el texto "SingleGeminis", el nombre de jugador de Xander.

SingleGeminis se volteo a mirar. La taberna era un sitio enteramente de madera sin muchos detalles. En una conferencia admitieron que no se atrevían a darle demasiados detalles al juego por temor a que produjera un lag execivo, asi que todo tenia graficos nivel Game Cube pese a ser un videojuego de PC para procesadores i7 (Suficiente para disfrutar cualquier juego del 2018 con fluidez). Aun asi, el juego estaba diseñado para soportar en un caso extremo hasta 40 jugadores peleando en pantalla a la vez sumado a un puñado de NPCs, asi que es de entender que hicieran un esfuerzo por prescindir de algunas cosas sin alterar la experiencia de juego. Los personajes encapuchados sentados enfrente de él conversaban y movían las manos sin que se apreciara el menor retraso de frames. Xander volteo a su personaje y se encontró con un grupo de jugadores vestidos igual que el suyo y haciendo diversas animaciones, todas con fluidez.

Esos sujetos eran 4 chicos y 2 chicas, al menos según sus avatares. Todos eran hijos del murciélago. La versión femenina del hijo del murciélago era básicamente igual, solo que con busto (Sin escote), cabellera negra y lisa que se cae de la mascara y la mitad del rostro que se alcanzaba a ver era diferente. Entre las opciones de edicion que se consiguen con dinero del juego se podía cambiar el color de la cabellera, volverla rizada o quitarla, asi como los hombres pueden colocarse cabello largo y seleccionar las mismas opciones que las mujeres. Como el cabello estaba permanentemente tapado por la pañoleta, era obvio que ni lo programarían, asi que si no había cabellera se podía asumir que el personaje era o pelicorto de color indeterminado o calvo. Ademas de esos 6, había varios personajes vestidos diferente, pero como no tenían texto verde encima debian de ser NPCs.

El grupo de personajes estaba tomando cerveza o ron virtual, puesto que era una taberna. Eso también estaba en el SoT. Se podía ver como los personajes sostenían una taza de madera o vidrio con liquido marron transparente. Un chico y una chica estaban bailando encima de una mesa marchando en círculos cruzando brazos, 2 hombres aplaudían emitiendo un efecto de sonido de palmas aunque la taberna ya tuviese música pirata de fondo, otro hombre estaba retirando mas cerveza de la barra, haciendo que la NPC tabernera deje vaso tras vaso de madera o vidrio (Aleatoriamente) sobre el mostrador (Eran gratis) y la chica restante estaba probando movimientos varios. Paso de saludar con la mano a hacer un gesto de victoria con el puño, luego pasarse el dedo por el cuello en forma de amenaza y después hacer una danza irlandesa.

Xander miro los nombres flotantes encima de sus cabezas escritos en el mismo tono de verde. Según la clasificación que tenían los jugadores en el ranking cambiaria el color, pero como era el primer dia del juego supuso que todos tendrían el verde de "jugadores del vulgo". Los nombres eran "Crailex", "WWWar", "BloodyBurbles","I3Cats", " " y "Daniel"

Xander hablo a su micrófono:

-Dejame adivinar… -Hablo, con su voz transmitiéndose al audio de los demás jugadres en la taberna, los cuales se voltearon a reconocerla. Presiono un botón y salio un menu con gestos. Selecciono el de señalar mientras miraba al marcado como "Daniel", uno de los que aplaudían, y su personaje le señalo a el.-Tu eres… ¿Dani?

En la sala diferentes voces soltaron risitas. Luego, una voz conocida contesto:

-Como es el primer dia del juego pensé que los nombres no rebuscados podrían no estar tomados aun, asi que solo intente poner mi nombre normal y…. funciono.

El personaje realmente movia la boca al hablar, pero obviamente no en función de lo que decía el jugador. Solo registraba cierto nivel de ruido y activaba la animación, e incluso seguía moviendo la boca casi un segundo después de que este terminase de hablar. Ademas, claro, incluso aunque la animacion era un tanto elaborada los labios no se movían de forma exacta. Uno podría estirar una sola silaba y el personaje seguiria abriendo y cerrando la boca. Aun con todo, la verdad si le daba vidilla al juego.

-Antes de continuar, ¿El juego tiene algo como una lista de amigos? –Pregunto BloodyBurbles, la hija del murciélago de la mesa.

-Cristian y yo fuimos los primeros en llegar y hemos salido afuera un rato. –Dijo WWWar, el otro parado en la mesa. –Al salir de la taberna la comunicación se desactiva.

-Imaginate estar en medio de una batalla contra un grupo de jugadores enemigos y que el audio se mezcle. –Contesto SingleGeminis. –Supongo que habrá sido por eso, asi que debe de haber una forma para establecer que somos del mismo grupo.

-Oh, creo que la encontré. –Dijo I3Cats, la de los gestos varios, quizá hallando lo que buscaba debido a esa exploración. –Entre los gestos hay uno resaltado que dice "Establecer alianza."

Acto seguido, su avatar le tendio su mano al avatar de Xander. Encima de la mano apareció una oración flotando.

 _Presiona_ Enter _para aceptar la alianza, Backspace para rechazarla._

Xander presiono la tecla indicada y su avatar le tendio la mano a I3Cats. En el borde superior de la pantalla apareció otro texto.

 _I3Cats y tu son compañeros (1/20)_

-Hey, funciona. Todos estrechen sus manos.

No hubo que estrechar manos todos con todos. Cuando alguien estrechaba una mano, se unia a su grupo. Y si 2 jugadores que ya estaban haciendo grupo lo hacían, entonces aparecia una votación para combinar grupos. Cuando I3Cats estrecho la mano de WWWar, el cual ya había hecho grupo con Crailex, frente a Xander apareció un cuadro con un mensaje

 _I3Cats quiere unir alianzas ¿Estas de acuerdo?_

 _I3Cats: Si  
WWWar: Si  
Crailex: Si_

 _(En caso de empate se tomara como un si)_

Incluso aunque el voto de Xander no hiciese diferencia, voto que si.

 _La alianza ha crecido (4/20)_

Luego solo combinaron alianzas con el grupo de los 3 restantes. Hubo otra votación unánime.

 _La alianza ha crecido (7/20)_

-Entonces… ¿Ya podemos comunicarnos fuera de la taberna? –Pregunto .

-Hay que ver. –Contesto WWWar.

El grupo de 7 hijos del murciélago marcho fuera de la taberna cruzando por una puerta vaivén.

Del otro lado era hermoso. La belleza de un videojuego va mas alla de la potencia grafica. A los lados de la taberna se podían ver plantas de un verde radiante, las cuales si bien tenían forma no tenían detales como arrugas. La taberna en si decía "D.C: Dique de Celebracion." Y estaba llleno de decoraciones, como una sirena tallada y pintada, unas plantas en la parte superior o cristales como ventanas diminutas. Enfrente de la taberna era un puerto de madera con cada tabla con algunas decoraciones aunque no vieras cada astilla. La mayor parte de la vista era ocupada por barcos, los cuales a juzgar por su tamaño debían de ser igual de grandes por dentro en lugar de usar el recurso de hacer que el barco por dentro fuese mas grande. Cada una tenia en el final de la quilla una mujer tallada en madera ¿Martha quizá? A lo lejos se podía divisar un mar muy bien hecho, puesto que tenia bastantes ondulaciones que crecían un decrecían de forma bastante irregular, además de que la música de taberna se redujo y se podía oir el sonido de las olas.

-Uno dos tres probando. –Dijo .

-Hey, puedo oírte. –Contesto WWWar.

-Podemos hablar con libertad. –Proclamo Crailex.

-La party esta lista. –Declaro BloodyBurbles.

-¡Party Hard! –Celebro I3Cats.

-La pandilla esta reunida. ¿Qué sigue? –Pregunto Daniel.

-¿Qué sigue? ¿En serio? –Se indigno . -¡Nadie aquí se conoce en persona exepto Rox y Cat! ¡Esta es la primera vez que estamos todos en el mismo sitio!

El avatar de señalo al de Daniel agresivamente (Otro de los gestos)

-Em… Ya tonteamos en la taberna. Y… te consta que no estamos aquí en verdad, ¿Cierto?

-Ya lo se. Sino, habriamos pospuesto el viaje en barco para festejar en la taberna todo el dia y luego quizá ir a un hotel.

Gesto de victoria con el puño

-Pues… ¿Festejamos en un barco? No todos podemos estar conectados todo el dia.

-Esta bien ¡Pero mas te vale no ser un aguafiestas cuando nos reunamos en verdad!

Luego activo el gesto de amenaza con el dedo en el cuello.

-Dominas los gestos mejor que yo. –Dijo I3Cats.

-No es mi primer videjuego.

SingleGeminis miro alrededor. No había otros jugadores aparte de ellos. Bueno, eso se debía a que había mogollon de servidores y un limite de 40 jugadores por servidor, pero accediendo todos a encontrarse en el servidor 31, un numero bastante bajo, le parecio raro que no hubiese tantos. Xander husmeo en el menú y encontró una opción para revisar los datos de la sesión. Lo presiono y mostro que había un total de 19 jugadores en el servidor 31. Al parecer, cuando no seleccionabas un servidor en especifico no ibas a los bajos sino aleatoriamente a uno de los quien sabe cuantos vigentes. Si reciclaron todas las mecánicas del SoT, si estabas en un barco y pasabas demasiado rato sin toparte con otro navio se te traspasaba automáticamente a otro servidor donde hubiese uno cerca para incentivar las batallas entre equipos de jugadores. El mapa era exactamente el mismo en todos los servidores, incluso con las mismas olas, asi que perfectamente pasaba sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

-¿Solo tomamos un barco cualquiera? –Pregunto .

-Oh, yo jugué a la Beta en el E3. –Dijo BloodyBurbles. –Alli había cosas diferentes, como que no estaba esto del audio, pero para subirte a un barco debes hablar con el.

El avatar señalo a un NPC vestido de forma algo elegante para la ambientacion sosteniendo un portapapeles. La party se fue en dirección a el y Daniel fue el primero en presionar enter para hablar. Frente a todos apareció otro cuadro de dialogo.

 _¿Quién de ustedes es el capitán? El capitán elige el barco._

-En la beta el barco variaba según la facción. –Aclaro BloodyBurbles. –Según nos han informado, a medida que avance el juego podremos mejorar y personalizar el barco, eligiendo siempre el del capitán.

-Como acabamos de empezar… ¿Entonces da igual? –Pregunto Crailex

-Pido ser capitán. –Dijo WWWar.

Todos accedieron y lo seleccionaron. El NPC señalo un barco.

 _Disfrutenlo_

WWWar avanzo corriendo por el sendero de madera.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo haces para correr? –Pregunto Daniel.

-¡Presiona la erre! -WWWar miro el lateral del barco. Alli había una escalera de mano fijada para subir desde el puerto. -¿Alguien sabe si los barcos son asi? ¿No debería ser un puente como rampa?

-¿A lo mejor asi eran antes? –Sugirió SingleGeminis. La verdad, nadie allí era experto en barcos. Aunque era probable que fuese para que los jugadores que caigan al agua puedan volver al barco con facilidad.

-Bah, da igual. ¡El ultimo friega la cubierta!

Y con esas palabras, el mas adelantado salto y se trepo.

-En verdad dudo que hayan incluido esa función. –Dijo , pero todos se precipitaron por igual. Al subir anteúltimo, SingleGeminis se quedo feliz con la vista. La cubierta principal tenia varios desniveles, una cabina atrás por algún motivo, una zona para el piloto en un pedestal, una botavara (El palo horizontal al frente del barco) con escalones para dar a entender que un vigia puede avanzar para vigilar en frente, a pesar de que el poste de a vela (La cual en esos momentos estaba enrollada y con una cuerda que llegaba hasta la cubierta) tenia la zona del vigia. En cada lado del barco había 4 cañones, más vallas tapando todo resquicio exepto una entrada en cada lateral. Habia un hueco con una escalera que daba abajo, una mesa con mas cerverza/ron, un monton de barriles y, increíblemente, baldes y fregonas.

La tripulación se dispersó por el barco. I3Cats se trepo al poste por unas tablas a modo de escalones, WWWar cruzo por una escalera al lado de la cabina de atrás para contemplar la popa, BloodyBurbles se metio en la cabina en si, descendió por las escaleras hacia el interior del barco, Crailex examino los cañones, Daniel se subio al pedestal del timonel y SingleGeminis se fue a la botavara.

-¡Oh, hay tiburones! –Exclamo WWWar.

Se oyo el disparo de un cañon en estribor (El lado derecho del barco visto desde atrás) y una bala de cañon paso volando por encima de otros tantos barcos estacionados aterrizando sin impactar contra ninguno y haciendo un sonoro "Splosh" al caer al mar.

-¡Los cañones nescesitan recargar, pero me encantan! –Dijo Crailex.

El barco se movio un poco hacia estribor, pero solo un poco.

-El barco no se mueve –Declaro Daniel sujetando el timon. El avatar movio el timon en sentido antihorario y el barco se movio a estribor hasta chocar con el muelle.

-Esta amarrado con cuerdas. –Dijo I3Cats desde las alturas. -¡Hey, hay un castillo a lo lejos! ¿Creen que podamos ir allí?

-Si podemos. –Dijo la voz de BloodyBurbles, aun sin salir de la cabina en popa (Parte trasera del barco). –Pero es algo avanzado. Según tengo entendido, allí conseguiremos a los guardias imperiales.

Los guardias imperiales… según recordaba Xander, eran los Supermanes, los cuales aquí no estaban extintos. Los Supermanes serian personajes jugables, pero en un punto levemente avanzado del juego. Habia mas de 30 clases en el juego, cantidad que prometieron que ampliarían con actualizaciones, todas siendo adquiribles a medida que se jugaba.

-El interior del barco tiene camas. –Informo . -¿Seran decorativas o serán para algo?

Daniel se bajo del pedestal del timones y examino las vallas. Efectivamente había amarres. Sin animación alguna de parte del avatar, la que tenia mas cerca se desprendio.

-Veo que tienes prisa. –Dijo SingleGeminis desde la Botavara.

-Solo podre jugar 2 horas ¿Si? Quiero disfrutarlo.

-Disfrutar es un termino muy subjetivo ¿Sabes?

-¿Alguien abrió el menú de objetos? –Pregunto BloodyBurbles.

-Se escucharon varios no, exepto por un "si" de I3Cats.

-Se abre con la Q.

SingleGeminis, y presumiblemente los demás, presionaron la Q. La pantalla se volvió algo oscura y aparecieron varios círculos en la pantalla. Un aro amplio formado por 8 círculos que tenia dentro otro aro de 8 circulos. Desplazando el cursor por encima de un circulo, este se volvia algo mas grande. Algunos tenían algo dentro. Una espada, una pistola con el texto "5 balas", una bola gris con "x3" al lado, una botella verde esférica, un batarang con "x8", un catalejo y una cuerda con un gancho al extremo. Al pasar el cursor por la bola gris apareció el texto "Bomba de Humo", y al pasarlo por encima de la botella "Bebida de adrenalina". El personaje podía tener tan solo un objeto en la mano a la vez.

Cada personaje tenia un limite de 8 objetos, los cuales a su vez estaban restringidos entre 4 armas y 4 no armas. Pero una de las ventajas de la clase "Hijo del murciélago" es que tiene acceso al doble de inventario y sin restricción de categorías. ¿Referencia al Baticinturon quizá? O tal vez mas específicamente a como Batman siempre tiene algo para cada situación.

BloodyBurbles salio de la cabina. salio a la superficie. I3Cats salto desde su posición y aterrizo tumbada de costado en el suelo, pero luego rodo hacia un costado y se incorporo. Eso era daño por caída, producida por caer desde mas de cierta altura sin una habilidad que te proteja. Al parecer, la clase "Wildcat" es inmune a eso.

-Hay una maquina en el fondo. –Dijo . –Pero no entiendo que hace, ya que se supone que este barco no tiene motor. Ademas, tiene una manivela.

-Con la tecla H pueden soltar cosas y también pueden mantener pulsada la H para hacer varios clics sin quitar la pantalla de objetos. –Dijo el avatar femenino que no se acababa de tirar, interrumpiendo a .

Entonces del avatar femenino empezaron a brotar armas varias. Lanzas, arcos y flechas (Items aparte), cuchillas varias con efectos especiales y un collar con un gran medallón.

-¡Genial! ¿De donde sacaste los juguetes? –Pregunto WWWar.

-Cada barco tiene una cabina de armas. Es que hay varios tipos de armas y se da a los jugadores acceso a un ejemplar de cada una para que prueben cual les gusta mas. Ademas, diferentes clases tienen debilidades a algunos materiales, asi que también tenemos un arma básica de cada debilidad. Podemos tener todo tipo de armas avanzadas, pero eso será mas adelante en el juego. Por ejemplo, miren la cuchilla verde.

SingleGeminis se acerco a la cuchilla verde y le apunto con la mirada guiada por el mouse. Hizo clic y agarro. En lugar de una animación para agacharse, sencillamente la cuchilla desaparecio y apareció en su mano. En una esquina apareció el titulo del objeto equipado: "Daga de esmeralda pagana".

-Adivinare. ¿Debilidad de los guardias imperiales?

-Aja. En la beta encontré algo como "Esmeralda pagana radiante", la cual era mucho mas eficaz, pero ese es un ítem avanzado. Y el cuchillo amarillo…

Crailex se acerco y agarro la daga amarilla.

-¿Debilidad de los portadores de linterna?

-Correcto. Y.. creo que eso es todo lo que se. ¿Ven el medallón?

Daniel se acerco y agarro el medallón.

-No estaba en la beta y no se que hace. En la beta también había una flecha de "esmeralda pagana" aquí, pero al parecer lo removieron.

-Oye ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado navegando? –Pregunto .

Solo llegue a 3 islas cercanas en 3 sesiones diferentes, y todas a aproximadamente la misma distancia en diferentes direcciones. Una con monstruos, otra era una aldea donde se consigue la clase Cyborg al hacer una mision y otra era una fortaleza de ladrones.

-¿Votamos por cual ir? –Pregunto el avatar que ya había soltado la ultima soga que ataba el barco al muelle.

-¿No podemos solo ir a una al azar mientras peleamos entre nosotros para practicar? –Pregunto WWWar. –Te estas poniendo pesado con tu prisa. Oh ¿Qué pasaría si disparamos contra otro barco en el muelle o contra la taberna? ¿Nos atacarían policías?

-Me interesa el arco. –Dijo Crailex. -¿Qué tal si bajo y me pongo a practicar puntería con ustedes mientras intentan dispararme con un cañon?

-¿Qué pasa si te matan? -Quiso saber el que WWWar llamo pesado.

-Reapareces lejos. –Aclaro SingleGeminis. –Hay 4 niveles de lejanía. Reapareces cada vez mas lejos cada vez que mueres, aunque a la cuarta vez ya estas a la maxima distancia de respawn. Al parecer reapareces en un punto previamente explorado y la distancia solo se reinicia si dejas de jugar por unas horas. Bastara con que duermas.

-Eso es bueno. Y… ¿Cuándo exploramos?

Vayamos a la mas lejana y practiquemos batallas en el camino. –Sentencio WWWar.

BloodyBurbles se fue lo mas a popa posible y selecciono al catalejo.

-Hm… veo la mas cercana, asi que la mas lejana de las 3 iniciales debe de estar como por allí.

Activo el gesto de señalar. Daniel corrió hacia el timon. WWWar activo el gesto de llevarse una mano a la cara y negar. Decir verdad el juego tenia bastantes gestos. Cuando Daniel llego a su objetivo, el barco se movio.

Bueno, una misión iba a ser. Según los programadores, el juego no solo tenia muchísimas referencias a DC, sino que también genuinamente tenia batallas emocionantes. Ese era uno de los juegos mas esperados del 2022. A ver que tan bueno era en realidad.


End file.
